As technology for calibrating a stereo image, there is known technology that calibrates distortion (for example, a color distribution mismatch between a left image and a right image, lens distortion, and disparity distortion) of a stereo image acquired by a stereo camera, and thus enables a stereo image observer to comfortably observe a 3D image with no visual fatigue. The known technology for calibrating a stereo image mainly performs only calibration processing which includes image processing. That is, the technology does not perform calibration including physical adjustment such as adjustment of a binocular lens, adjustment of a separation distance between lenses, and convergence adjustment in a stereo camera, and due to this, the technology inevitably has a fundamental limitation in calibrating a stereo image.